M is for Madness
by peppertheband
Summary: <html><head></head>A short oneshot explaining why the Hatter is "not as mad as he may seem to be, sometimes, to those who would not have any reason to know." A bit random. Dedicated to Jenzky, AKA SoDivine. NO ROMANCE. /Written by ALadInSane/</html>


**Disclaimer: Don't own. **_**Alice in Wonderland,**_** 2010, is © Tim Burton. The story was written by ALadInSane (link on my bio) and inspired by Jenkzy, AKA SoDivine.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Down with the bloody big head."<em>

The words were muttered softly, almost furtively. As soon as they were pronounced, the whole forest seemed to hold its breath, waiting . . . waiting for something awful, something terrifying to occur, something that would shake the trees to their roots.

The man that whispered the taboo words straightened up from where he had been sitting at the head of a banquet table. Though the table was set for dozens, only three creatures were seated there; an apparently insane Hare that was whistling in time with a boiling teapot, a drowsy dormouse, and the first man, who looked as though he were a Hatter, judging by the frilly top hat on his head (marked "For Sale") and the slightly mad look in his eyes, obviously an affect of the mercury that his trade brought him in contact with.

The Hatter scanned the clearing quickly, either oblivious to or ignoring the visible signs of destruction throughout the area.

And visible they were. A misshapen house at the edge of the tree line was gray and desolate with age and wear, showing clearly that the owner had neglected it these past few years. Smoke filled the air; plants withered from lack of care. Even the table off which the trio was eating was heavy with dust, the cups and biscuits covered by cobwebs and mold.

But these trifles didn't matter to the timeless assemblage; their purpose was far more vital. For they were to welcome the girl, this _Alice_, and aid her with the task she was assigned. The task that would mean the lives of many today, and even more tomorrow.

The Hatter straightened his over-decorated hat and peered around once more. He was sure that there would some mistake in the proceedings; either the White Rabbit or the Cheshire Cat was bound to fail somehow. Although Cheshire was more likely to blow the whole thing off, seeing as getting young Alice to safety didn't directly benefit him.

The sun seemed to burn even more brightly through the dull, oppressive clouds. The _shiwsh-shuwsh-shiwsh_ of wind in the leaves was a signal, a message that he had to receive, the foreign code of the trees. Execution was a constant threat, and danger looming over him—him alone, because he knew secrets, _he knew their plans, their fears, their passions. _He could see their feelings, as clear as regular people saw birds and flowers and teacakes.

The man laughed a fanatical nervous giggle that left him choking on the dusty air. They considered him mad. He wasn't mad; he was superior to the bloody Hearts, to the Big-Headed Queen. He simply knew things in ways that they didn't understand, could never understand, because they didn't _see._

Like how he knew that Alice was coming. She wouldn't desert her companions on the field of battle . For that was exactly what this was; a cruel, unseen battle, a current of evil overwhelming the stream of good that ran through Underland.

The Hatter stared forlornly into his cup. He thought of the last visitor they had here. It was so rude of her, that discourteous little girl, to leave them so abruptly like that. She hadn't even finished her tea! Just flounced off in a huff, saying something about "personal remarks." Or maybe it was "for Mongol tarts." He hadn't paid any attention, really . . .

What was the girl's name? She had thrown it out, as though they were in the presence of the Queen—an involuntary shudder went through his body—why couldn't he _remember_?

A slow smile curved his lips. The gap between his front teeth made him seem even more unbalanced than usual.

How could he forget? It was _Alice_, the one who would return. Return to rid the Underworld of an evil Queen and slay the beast.

And to finish their little tea party.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, this is written by a friend of mine, ALadInSane, not me. Go to my bio to find a link to her page.<strong>

**Over & Out,**

**Pepper**


End file.
